Lo que Draco realmente deseaba (y él no fue capaz de cumplir)
by Sther-asr
Summary: One-shot. Porque eso era lo único que Draco pedía sin hacerlo realmente, lo único que verdaderamente deseaba de todos esos caprichos que llegó a pedir: "no me traiciones, no me defraudes". Y él no fue capaz de cumplirlo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y asociados.

Puede ser un poco confuso, salta de una línea de tiempo a otra, equisde, así que espero que puedan seguirlo y que no haya quedado tan confuso cómo creo que lo hizo, jajaja. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo** **único**

Draco nunca había creído lo que le decía la gente sobre su novio, ni siquiera le había creído a sus amigos, a los que les tenía absoluta confianza y en los que había puesto su vida en sus manos innumerable de veces.

Porque, simplemente, era _Harry Potter_ de quién estaban hablando.

El chico que defendía lo que era justo, el chico que no era capaz de dañar a nadie ni de decir ni una mentira, el chico leal. _San Potter_.

Rio divertido, recordando que no era del todo cierto. Harry decía mentiras, pero hasta la más pequeña de ellas, cuando las decías, se notaban en sus verdes ojos, delatándolo completamente.

Harry era lo que Draco buscaba. Ya lo conocía, sabía quién era, sabía que nunca le haría daño. Y lo más importante, sabía que le sería leal. Más que eso, Harry era lo que Draco _necesitaba_.

Para Draco no había sido difícil confiar en él, más bien, ya lo hacía. Y conociendo ese historial, ¿quién sería capaz de creer ese montón de cosas que decía la gente? Draco ponía la mano al fuego por él. Y lo defendía con uñas y dientes cada vez que decían esas cosas de él, hasta el punto de pelearse con sus amigos, casi hermanos.

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente. Y algunos de ellos todavía seguían enojados con él. Sólo Theo y Daphne, los más tranquilos, seguían sin tomar las medidas drásticas de dejar de hablarle hasta que entrara en razón.

¡Y qué bien!, porque ya lo había hecho. Aunque no gracias a ellos, y lo lamentaba. Ya que lo había hecho de la forma más humillante posible. A manos de la _exnovia de su novio_ , que irónica que es la vida, ¿no?

Draco abrió la puerta del departamento muggle en el que vivía con Harry, reproduciendo esa conversación en su mente, una vez más, desde que salió de ese café.

— _Mira, Malfoy, ¿no es hermoso mi hijo?_

Entró y dejó las llaves en el cuenco sobre la mesita de la entrada, igual que todos los días.

 _De la nada una copia de un ecograma fue tirado sobre sus propios papeles obstruyéndole la vista de éstos. Suspiró. Tenía un examen dentro de tres días, no tenía tiempo para tratar con la ex de su novio._

Caminó unos pasos, llegando a la sala, donde había sobre la mesa un montón de folletos de España, el lugar al que querían irse. Soltó una risita, _el lugar al que Harry quería irse_ , él prefería Francia.

 _Alzó su mirada y vio como la comadreja hembra apartaba la silla que estaba frente a él y se sentaba en ella, cruzando las piernas en una pose arrogante._

 _Draco se enderezó en su asiento, y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho frunció el ceño._

— _¿Qué quieres, Weasley?_

— _Que mires a mi hijo y me digas tú opinión—sonrió maliciosamente._

 _Draco no pudo evitar pensar que esto le daba mala espina, además de la común alarma de que esa tipa definitivamente estaba loca, pero de todas formas tomó el ecograma y observó al feto que se estaba formando con la esperanza de que la pelirroja quedara satisfecha y se largara._

Draco dejó sobre la mesa el papel que hace un segundo todavía tenía apretado en su mano.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes en los ojos de Harry?

— _¡Oh, qué bello! Es igualito a ti, ya puedo verle las garras—dijo sarcásticamente._

 _Ginny lo miró con una gran sonrisa, y Draco sintió su estómago contraerse, afirmando su presentimiento._

— ¿Draco, ya llegaste?

— _¿Y por casualidad puedes verle los ojos?, me gustaría mucho saber si heredará los ojos verdes de su padre—puso pose pensativa— ¡Ah!, ¡y también su cabello negro, su nido de pájaros! ¿No sería hermoso?_

 _El corazón de Draco se detuvo. Y sus facciones adquirieron la dureza de una piedra._

Por la cocina salió el dueño del grito, que lo miró con esos grandes ojos verdes llenos de amor y una gran sonrisa en su rostro llena de felicidad. Sonrisa que menguó inmediatamente cuándo vio la cara de Draco.

 _Esto tenía que ser una broma._

— _¿Disculpa?_

 _La sonrisa de Ginny se volvió malévola. — Que voy a tener un hijo de Harry Potter, tu novio._

Se miraban mutuamente, con lágrimas derramándose por las mejillas de Harry implorando perdón y Draco con su mirada dolida que poco a poco se volvía más gélida.

— Confié en ti más que en nadie en este mundo—decía Draco con su tono calmo, demasiado para la desesperación de Harry.

Él prefería que le gritara, que lo insultara, que lo hechizara o simplemente que le tirara todo lo que tuviera a su alcance en ese departamento como ha hecho millones de veces antes.

— Perdóname—imploró, subiendo sus manos a su rostro con desesperación.

— Yo sólo quería tu lealtad y tu sinceridad…,

— ¡Perdóname!

—… confié en tu honestidad.

— ¡Yo estaba buscando el momento adecuado para… para poder decírtelo!

Draco sólo lo miró, con su cabeza ladeada en desdicha.

— ¿Cuándo, Harry? ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?—su enojo surgió, y Harry casi lo agradeció—, ¡¿cuándo ya me tuvieras lejos de aquí?, ¿sin nadie a mi alrededor que fuera una amenaza para ti y tu secreto?! Que bajo, Harry—dijo con dureza.

— ¡No!—y rápidamente le tomó de los brazos— ¡Mi intención nunca fue esa! ¡No quería eso!, ¡nunca haría eso! ¡Yo en serio iba a decirte!

Volteó la cabeza; su flequillo, ese que tantas veces había apartado para leer sus ojos, cayó sobre éstos, quitándole la posibilidad de mirar dentro de esos posos grises y turbios, de saber lo que realmente sentía. Aunque no hacía falta.

— Perdóname—repitió Harry, hace rato que perdió la cuenta. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo… Él sólo quería alejar a Draco de todos aquellos que podían decirle la verdad, por un tiempo, sólo un poco de tiempo, hasta que él fuera capaz de decirle.

Pero había tardado mucho.

Draco suspiró y lo miró. — Te perdono—pero su mirada no era la misma, no lo miraba con el mismo amor y devoción, la misma resignación amorosa cuando hacía de las suyas, el mismo cariño…

Aun así, se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Quiere eso decir…?

— No. No te equivoques—dijo con voz firme. Draco tomó aire—. Quiero dejarte muy claro que tú eras la persona con la que me veía en el futuro, la que yo amaba y amaría hasta el fin de mis días, yo no quería a nadie más que a ti. Y quiero que te lo grabes muy bien, Harry, porque te perdono, pero no volveré contigo.

El corazón de Harry se rompió. Había esperado tanto esas palabras… Tanto que su descabellada inseguridad lo hizo cometer el error más grande y estúpido de su vida.

— No me digas eso, por favor…—Harry rápidamente lo abrazó, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, besó sus mejillas ahora húmedas de lágrimas, su frente, su nariz, sus labios. Y fue correspondido.

Harry se permitió por un momento llenarse de esperanza. Acarició su pelo y saboreó sus labios. Acarició sus mejillas, quitando las últimas lágrimas que cayeron. Pero cuando se separaron Harry pudo ver la determinación en su mirada, pero también vio el dolor de la traición, y eso le rompió más que nada, porque Draco era realmente selectivo a quienes les entregaba su confianza y era lo único que verdaderamente pedía sin decirlo, lo único que deseaba de todos esos caprichos que podía llegar a pedirte: _"no me traiciones"_. Y él fue el único incapaz de cumplirlo.

Él sabía que por eso, por mucho que pidiera perdón y lo deseara, Draco nunca volvería a su lado.

— Adiós, Harry, cuídate. Sé que serás un buen padre—lo besó una vez más. Un beso de despedida.

Había esperado tanto que le dijera que lo amaba… y había sido un imbécil porque ahora que al fin lo ha hecho se da cuenta que no tenía necesidad de sentirse inseguro. Draco lo amaba y él no había sabido leerlo. Y ahora ya no está.

Y sin poder evitarlo vio como Draco salía por la puerta de ese lugar que había sido su refugio cuando todo se volvió difícil, que los mantenía alejados de ese mundo y que creaba uno propio. Dentro de esas paredes eran sólo ellos dos. Y él lo había arruinado. Acostándose con Ginny. TENIENDO UN HIJO CON GINNY.


End file.
